Heaven's Gate
by aliendroid
Summary: Renji, an archangel that just reached maturity, now knows who his destined mate is. He's enlisted into the Gotei 13 and now serves under Captain Kukichi. With his life before him he just know needs to find the one destined for him. ByaRen (Byakuya is SEME) Yaoi, some OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Heaven's Gate**_

**Guess what? I've done it! Here is the first chapter of my tie in story to my **_**Three Kingdoms Universe**_**. You do NOT have to of read the previous series to know what's going on, as this is a standalone story meant to introduce this universe's "Heaven" and "Angels". If you haven't read the three previous stories and wish to, you can find all three stories on my profile. The series thus far goes: **_**Court's Fate**_**, **_**Welcome to Court**_**, and **_**Trouble in Court**_**.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Plot: Renji, an angel that just reached maturity, now knows who his destined mate is. He's enlisted into the Gotei 13 and now serves under Captain Kukichi. With his life before him he just know needs to find the one destined for him.**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: ByaRen**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

_Chapter 1: Coming of Age_

Heaven is where the angels reside. Earth is home to man. Hell is where the demons dwell. These three worlds are parallel to each other, coexisting side by side, but never over lapping. Heaven is a beautiful world of grand landscapes, and islands in the sky. Cascading waterfalls fill the air with a gentle misting allowing for lush green forests to flourish on the 13 islands of Heaven.

Each realm is ruled over by a different system. For Earth man has many countries and many rulers. Hell is ruled by the royal family. In Heaven the angels exist in harmony with a democratic hierarchy. Decisions are made through talk and delegation. The ruling body known as the Central 46 are comprised of elders from the 13 islands and have the task of ruling Heaven. Beneath the Central 46 there is the Gotei 13, the Court Guard Squads tasked with maintaining peace on the 13 islands.

Mates, lifelong partners. To man this is someone whom they fall in love with and decide to stay with under ideal circumstances. A demon's mate is a partner, an individual chosen through careful selection for the purpose of producing offspring. For angles their mate is their other half. They know who it is instantly upon reaching maturity. After learning the identity of their mates' angels must seek that person out using the image they have in their mind as their only clue.

_xXx Heaven's Gate xXx_

Renji sighed as he pushed his red hair out of his eyes. Today was the day. At exactly noon he'd receive the image of his destine mate. After a hundred years of solitude he'd have someone to spend his life with. The idea was both frightening and thrilling.

"Ready?" the soft voice of his friend asked. Turning he looked at the slight angel. Kukichi Rukia was extremely short when compared to other members of their race, but she was a powerful archangel. Black hair and violet eyes paired with her pale complexion gave her a gentle beauty. "We're going to be late," she snapped after he hadn't answered her.

"Sorry," Renji said as he stood, reaching for his sword as he did so. "I was just thinking about some things."

Rukia blinked, "Like what?"

Renji paused. "Nothing," he said instead of answering and walking passed her.

Today they were graduating from the Academy. Here angels with potential were trained to be archangels, the police of the 13 islands of Heaven. For twenty years they trained and lived on the isolated mountain top of Chrysanthemums, the first island. This island was the largest of the 13 and served as Heaven's capital. Located on Chrysanthemums were all the main government buildings, including the Central 46. It was the power seat of the world.

The main structure of the island was that of a large towering mountain. With forests and clear valleys along the base and up half of it. Five rivers ran down from the glacier at the top of the mountain, flowing down to the five islands below. The rivers than ran down from those islands to the remaining seven below them. Like a pyramid, the islands were arranged into the shape of a cone.

Renji looked around at the marble walls of the Academy. It would be a lie to say he wouldn't miss the place. He'd spent the last twenty years within these walls, it was hard to say goodbye. But he knew he was going on to better and brighter things. It had been announced that he was joining the Sixth Division, in charge of the island Camellia. He couldn't wait to enter his new post.

"What position do you think they'll give you?" Rukia asked as they walked through the majestic halls. Their footsteps bounced off the walls and echoed back to them. At first it had been disquieting, now it was everyday.

Renji shrugged. "Probably just a rookie post. Patrols and stuff like that," he answered.

New recruits were rarely given seated positions within the Divisions right after graduation. Rukia was one of those few though. She'd been assigned as the lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division, located on Snowdrop. She was to work directly under Captain Kurosaki.

"Oh come on," Rukia frowned. "You're just as good as me, if not better. You can release both forms of your zanpakuto, and have amazing endurance. You should be given a seated position!"

Renji smiled at the self-righteous girl. He admired Rukia greatly. Both were orphans, but unlike him she had been adopted into a wealthy family upon entering the Academy. Actually, the captain Renji would be serving under was Rukia's adopted brother, and the man who had taken her into the Kukichi family.

"I won't know until the graduation ceremony," Renji said to placate her.

Another difference, Rukia had been told of her future before graduation. For some reason the higher ups had made the exception to tell her in advance about her knew status instead of just letting her know of the division she would be joining.

Rukia frowned. She hated the idea of Renji being placed in a lower status position. They had always been equals, even after she was adopted. He deserved a seated position.

_xXx Heaven's Gate xXx_

Byakuya frowned as he looked through the list of the new recruits he'd be receiving today. Every five years they had a graduation from the Academy, and the students were then distributed through the Gotei 13. A select few were seated right away upon graduating, his sister being one of them, and his new lieutenant. At the moment Byakuya was looking for the young man's file. He couldn't find it.

"Shirogane," Byakuya called.

A second later a young woman wearing glasses appeared in his office. She was the ninth officer of his division, Shirogane Mihane.

"Yes, Captain?" she asked.

"Where is the file for the new lieutenant?" Byakuya asked as he indicated the few files before him. They were only getting about five new recruits this time.

Mihane looked frantically at the pile on the ordered desk in front of her. "I was sure I gave it to you," she stammered. Byakuya just looked at her. "I'll check my desk really quick." With that she rushed out.

Leaning back, Byakuya rested his eyes for a second. As always, a flash of red hair and crimson eyes greeted him. He was starting to lose hope of ever finding the fire he saw every night in his dreams. It had been fifty years since he'd received the image of his destined one, and still he couldn't find him.

"Captain," Mihane announced as she walked back into his office, file clutched in her hands. "It fell between my desk and the wall. I'm terribly sorry."

"It's fine," Byakuya said as he accepted the file. "Just make sure you're more careful next time. A second mistake will not be tolerated."

"Yes sir!" Mihane bowed and quickly scampered out of the room.

Byakuya sighed. Looking down at the file, his eyes landed on crimson and fire. Grey irises widened. Reaching for the photo attached to the front, Byakuya unclipped it and held it up. This was his new lieutenant?

A smile curved Byakuya's lips. It seemed his waiting had paid off. Now his fire was coming to him.

_xXx Heaven's Gate xXx_

Renji yawned as he waited with the rest of the graduates. The ceremony would start in three hours, but before that came the Coming of Age. All of the graduates were the same age, and would be learning the identity of their mates today as well.

All angels gave birth on the same day a year. You couldn't enter the Academy until you were at least 75 years old, but many didn't apply until they were 80 or older. This class had all applied at the age of 80, and now, at 100, they were gaining more than just their careers.

"Are you nervous?" Kira asked. He was a blond man with a gentle, or perhaps timid, nature.

Renji grinned, "Of course not! I'm one of the students at the top of the class."

Kira sighed. "Not that. I meant about the Coming of Age," he explained.

Renji paused and looked at his friend. "Well," he looked away. "Why should I be? Whoever it is, we're destined. Why would I be nervous about that?"

Kira observed Renji closely. "I'm nervous," he admitted.

Renji went to respond, but the lights suddenly went off and the clock struck noon. Instantly Renji closed his eyes as a sense of urgency washed over him. It took a moment, but soon a flash appeared and the image of a man standing below a cherry tree came to his mind. His dark hair contrasted extremely with the soft background. His grey eyes seemed to pierce directly into him.

By the time the lights came back on Renji's body was bathed in a cold sweat and he was shaking. A quick glance around told him everyone else had experienced the same sense of intensity. Despite the situation, all Renji could think about was the noble face he'd just seen.

_xXx Heaven's Gate xXx_

Renji took a deep breath. Now that everyone had calmed down they were lined up and getting ready to graduate. Becoming an archangel wasn't easy, but the graduation ceremony itself was incredibly simple. All a graduate did was walk out when their name was called, bow before the residing council members and the thirteen captains, and finally they took their place behind the captain of the division they're joining.

"We'll start soon, everyone ready?" a teacher asked.

"Yes," was the resounding answer.

The teacher nodded and walked out. Renji was at the front of the line. As the graduates would be called based on last name, he was first. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself. It wasn't working. Only minutes to go and he'd be set in his life. Of course he'd get the chance to advance later on, but for now this was his place. It was a bit unnerving.

"Thank you for coming," the first speech started up and Renji felt his hands grow clammy. As the dean of the school talk the graduates filed out.

The speeches went on and on. Teachers talked about the accomplishments of the class, and of each individual. Renji was so nervous that he couldn't look at any of the captains in front of him. Instead he was staring at a spot just beyond them.

"And now, the graduates," the dean announced. "Our first graduate will be appointed to the Sixth Division on Camellia, and has been assigned the rank of Lieutenant. Abarai Renji."

Renji's eyes were wide and confused as he walked up to the podium, bowed before the captains and teachers, and slowly walked down the steps. When he came to the Sixth Division captain he looked up and met his new captain's gaze. His breath caught in his throat, and his heart sped up.

"Abarai Renji, reporting for duty," Renji managed to greet Byakuya formally.

"Fall in," Byakuya instructed, and Renji had to fight to not let his voice affect him.

Stepping aside, Renji stood behind Byakuya. He was shaking with both desire and fear. This was bad. Why was it him? Why did it have to be his superior? Was he cursed? He was mated to his best friend's step brother?

"Kukichi Rukia," Renji looked up as Rukia was called. "This accomplished young woman shall be the new Lieutenant with the Thirteenth Division on Snowdrop."

Rukia smiled as she bowed before the group of people and walked straight up to Kurosaki Ichigo, the youngest of the captains. Renji watched as something passed between them. It was unspoken, but visible all the same. Deliberately, Rukia stepped behind Ichigo and stood proud as the ceremony continued.

Renji wasn't sure how he knew, but something told him his friend's search wouldn't even have to start. Was that why Rukia had been told about her position in advance? Shaking his head he cleared the thought. He didn't have the time to worry about Rukia. Looking ahead of him he stared at the back of Byakuya's head, noticing how his black hair shined in the light of the hall.

_xXx Heaven's Gate xXx_

Alone in his new room, Renji sat on his bed looking at himself in the mirror on the opposite wall. His fiery red hair fell around him from the high ponytail he kept it in. His crimson eyes were darkened by turmoil. Dark tribal tattoos adorned his tanned skin. The more he looked the more he wondered how this had happened. He wasn't even of noble birth! How could he, an orphan, be mated to a noble?

"This is wrong," Renji whispered.

Despite his protests he could feel his soul rebelling against the thought. Byakuya was the one, and he didn't have a choice.

Closing his eyes, Renji laid back on the bed. Byakuya had to know as well. It was impossible for him not to. Which mean it was only a matter of time before something happened.

A soft knocking at his door had Renji's eyes opening. "It's not locked," he called out.

He wasn't surprised when Byakuya stepped through the door, closing it behind him, and locking it. "We need to talk," he announced as he approached Renji.

Renji sat up and looked at his captain. Byakuya reached for him, his fingers touching his cheek with the gentlest of caresses. Renji's heart sped up. The two looked at each other, their eyes meeting and holding the other captive. Something seemed to snap into place between them, and Renji was lost as Byakuya leaned in.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So? Good? Bad? Tell me!**

**Voice: Torture! You just stopped it at such a good place! How could you!  
Me: … We've been through this more times than I can count. So I'm not answering.  
Voice: Fine, be that way.  
Me: I will.**

**Please review!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Feathers Fall**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heaven's Gate**_

**So, it seems a few of you like this story. Remember, you don't have to be familiar with the stories that take place in Hell to read this one, but if you plan to go on to the major crossover story than you might want to. As for returning readers, Welcome! Thanks for the initial support, I appreciate it. That goes for both new and old readers.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach **

_Chapter 2: Feathers Fall_

Warm lips touched and a sigh passed from both their lips. Byakuya stepped closer, pushing Renji down and following along. Their hands went to the other's hair and tangled in the locks. Byakuya wasn't surprised Renji's red hair soft. He ran a few strands through his fingers before he returned to concentrating on kissing him.

It was intoxicating, having him in front of him, being able to touch him. After years of waiting, of searching who'd think he'd walk right into his life. Now that he had him he wasn't going to wait. Fifty years of loneliness was too much for his soul. Yes he was rushing this, but he had no choice.

"Renji," Byakuya pulled away and whispered into his ear. "I fear I can't take this slow, so you'll have to stop me if I do something you don't like."

Crimson eyes widened. Byakuya watched Renji's eyes carefully. He didn't know what the other was going to do. The initial contact had been made, but the True Connection hadn't been. Until it was Renji's thoughts would forever be locked from him.

As he watched Renji nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. "It's okay," he said as he reached for him, "We can't hurt each other."

With that small amount of encouragement, Byakuya moved in. He captured Renji's lips in a hungry kiss that lasted not nearly long enough. Moving down to Renji's neck he kissed his way down until he came into contact with his clothes. Quickly he stripped the top of the redhead's uniform off, exposing sun kissed, tattooed skin.

His fingers traced each bold mark. He paid close attention to how Renji reacted to the places he touched. It seemed his tattoos were a bit more sensitive than the rest of him. Byakuya made a mental note of that as he leaned in and ran his tongue along one angled marking that traveled down to his pelvis.

A groan left Renji as Byakuya's hand slipped inside his pants. He shivered as warm fingers wrapped around his length and teased up and down.

"Byakuya," Renji moaned. It was odd that he could feel so secure in the embrace of a man he'd known for only a couple hours, but he did. Of course he knew the reason.

Angels are physically incapable of harming their mates.

"Byakuya, please I need," Renji's voice cut out as another tremor passed through him.

Byakuya smirked as he removed his hand and sat up. Reaching for the draw string of Renji's pants, he deftly removed them and moved to do the same with his own clothes. As he reached for his top, Renji stopped him. Uncertain crimson looked into calm grey. Without saying anything, Byakuya dropped his hands and Renji stripped him.

They stood before each other, both stripped of their protective clothing. Bare to the other's eyes they let their mate take in everything. The moment held both a sense of vulnerability and passion.

Renji made the first move. Leaning forward he reached for Byakuya. His hands started at Byakuya's chest and moved down. His fingers traced every muscle, dip, and curve. When he got to his feet he started back up, stopping at his length. Byakuya held his breath as he waited for Renji to decide what he was going to do.

Cautiously, Renji closed his hand around the hardened length of Byakuya's cock and slowly pumped his hand. A groan left Byakuya, encouraging Renji's movements. He repeated the act and soon his hand was moving faster. It was hard though to keep a steady pace and not pull on the skin. Knowing what he needed to do, Renji licked his lips. Leaning in, he parted his lips, and took Byakuya into his mouth.

The older angel moaned, his hands instantly going to Renji's hair as his mouth worked at him. His actions were unsure, but that was understandable, neither of them had done this before. Despite the unpracticed movements of his mouth, it felt great. So good that Byakuya didn't think he could last. Something told him he couldn't let himself finish first, so he gently pulled Renji away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Renji asked, his eyes wide with concern.

"No," Byakuya shook his head. Placing his knee between Renji's legs he got back onto the bed, hovering above his mate. "If felt great."

"Really?" Renji asked. He was so unsure about all of this. The idea that he might have done something wrong was greatly upsetting.

"Yes," Byakuya assured him as he moved in and retook his lips.

All of Renji's protests were lost as Byakuya's tongue found its way into his mouth and began staking its claim. Once again he was being pushed back and he easily went. He knew where this was going, and he wasn't going to fight it. As they were both men one had to play the role of the submissive, and it was obvious it was going to be Renji.

Byakuya was pleased that Renji easily submitted to him, but he was also happy that in his own way he was still participating. Renji's hands were traveling along his back, massaging along the muscles and feathering up his spine. The act was simple, but erotic enough to keep Byakuya on the edge.

Needing to hurry this up, Byakuya broke the kiss. Moving to Renji's ear he whispered, "Turn over."

Renji took a deep breath, and did as he was requested. Byakuya smiled and kissed the juncture between Renji's shoulders. Trailing a path of kisses down his mate's back he made his way to the goal. Reaching for a small ceramic jar from his discarded uniform's pocket, Byakuya opened it and applied a generous amount of the flower scented substance to his fingers.

Going back up, he kissed the back of Renji's neck before whispering, "Relax."

Renji shook his head and tried to will his body to do just that. He could feel Byakuya's fingers at his entrance, and it did frighten him a bit. He told himself not to fear, there was nothing to fear. After a minute of the self-pep-talk he was able to calm his nerves and Byakuya pushed in the first finger.

The process repeated until three fingers were inside him, each one gently stretching him and preparing him for his mate. It was a foreign experience, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. When Byakuya's fingers managed to find that one place inside him he cried out in euphoria. Byakuya aimed his actions for the same place a few more times and then withdrew his fingers. Renji cried out in bereavement, but his discontent was soon quieted.

Byakuya flipped him back onto his back, and spread his legs. Renji looked up into the strained face of his mate. It seemed Byakuya was at his limit. With a gentle smile, Renji reached for his mate and guided him down.

"Connect us," Renji whispered.

"Forever," Byakuya returned before he thrust forward and inside.

As Byakuya sunk deep into his mate something snapped into place and their minds, along with their bodies, opened up to each other. The intensity of the True Connection snapping into place sent them both over the edge, and they both came instantly. They fell asleep without moving from their positions, their minds delving deeply into the new territory.

_xXx Heaven's Gate xXx_

The True Connection, a melding of minds, is the proof of mating between angels. All destined mates experience the rush during their first time. It requires sexual penetration and contact to activate, but once it has been initiated the other will always have access to their mind. Like a back door it allows both in and out. Angelic mates are never truly apart.

With the knowledge that someone else was beside him Renji awoke. He could feel the slumbering mind both in his own and beside him. It was amazing, the thought that he could know someone so well and not at all. Every ounce of Byakuya was open to him, all he had to do was reach out for it.

He wanted to, but for now he contented himself with nudging him awake, physically. "We should rise soon," Renji called.

Byakuya's grey eyes opened slowly. At first they were foggy with sleep but they soon sharpened. The Captain of the Sixth Division looked about his surroundings until his eyes finally came to rest on Renji. Renji felt the calm wash over from Byakuya. He found it odd that he would be relaxed to find him still there, it was his room.

"I thought you'd run," Byakuya answered the unspoken question.

Renji's eyes widened. "I di-," He caught himself. "I need to get use to this sharing of minds."

"We both will need to," Byakuya assured him. "But for now we should get cleaned up. We have an inspection in two hours."

"Yes, of course," Renji nodded and quickly stood up. He grabbed a hair tie, and pinned his hair up as he reached for their discarded clothes. "Will you be showering here?" he asked Byakuya.

"If that's alright with you," Byakuya answered.

A blush dusted across Renji's cheeks as the very clear image of them getting into the shower together enter his mind. He could tell Byakuya had seen it to for he smiled and stepped toward him. The answer was clear. He wasn't adverse to the thought.

_xXx Heaven's Gate xXx_

Byakuya had to return to his mansion for fresh clothes, but they both arrived at the office together. Renji had practiced keeping his thoughts under control during the time they had spent apart, with no help from Byakuya. It seemed his mate didn't like that idea.

'_Stop it,'_ Byakuya reprimanded as Renji tried again to stop a thought. _'There should never be secrets between us.'_

'_I know that, but,'_ Renji sighed audibly. He was so use to being alone that it was going to take a long time for him to get use to always having someone with him.

'_We'll both have to get used to this,'_ Byakuya said, and Renji received a rush of loneliness.

Unable to respond to that, Renji just nodded and followed Byakuya out into the main courtyard for the Sixth Division. The structure of the compound was a hexagon built in the center of the island. Six walls rose up creating a perimeter around the entire complex. When you first pass the walls the barracks housing the members of the division are present. Four story buildings, they are comprised of 100 studio apartments each. Next are the lower official buildings. It is in this level that the practice grounds can also be found. Finally the main courtyard and main offices are located in the center of the compound.

Renji looked around the well-organized area and had to admit he was impressed. For something so large it was well maintained. Everything seemed to fit like a cog in a machine, then again considering the personality of the Captain that was to be expected.

"Captain, everyone's in position," a man shouted as he saluted them upon entry.

"Good," Byakuya walked passed him. The entire courtyard was filled with uniformed archangels lined up for inspection. "After this you'll receive your orders for patrol. But first I would like to formally introduce our new Lieutenant, Abari Renji."

Renji stepped forward and smiled at the large company. He could see that many were unsure about having a fresh graduate in the second highest position within the division, but he'd been expecting that.

"Does anyone feel I can't do this job?" Renji suddenly asked, surprising the entire assembly. Many whispered amongst themselves, but no one spoke up. "If you have any doubts about my abilities I welcome you to challenge me."

Again a rush of whispering passed through the assembled ranks, but no one stepped forward.

"Understood," Byakuya said. Renji's eyes widened as Byakuya stepped toward him. "If it's proof they need of your abilities, than a dual with me should be enough to satisfy."

"What?" Renji gaped. "We… I," he was at a loss for words.

'_You wish to prove yourself to them, correct?'_ Byakuya's eyes never wavered from Renji's as he spoke through the True Connection. _'Then, fight me.'_

Renji bit the inside of his lip. He knew this was the best choice available, but he wasn't sure he could do it. Could he seriously fight his mate?

Taking a deep breath, Renji unsheathed his sword and took his stance. "I accept, Captain."

Byakuya pulled his own blade and the two stood facing each other, sunlight glinting off their swords. Renji stepped forward, ignoring the screaming in the depths of his soul.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Right after consummating their mating they're fighting? I hope Byakuya knows what he's doing! **

**Voice: Um… I thought they couldn't hurt each other?  
Me: They can't. Hence the problem.  
Voice: So, what's going to happen?  
Me: That you'll have to wait to find out.**

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Shaken Hearts**_


End file.
